


No-one Said We Couldn't Use Magic

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian threw a quick glance to his left; Jim was standing by his side, cheeks flushed red, either from cold or excitement. With a mischievous grin, the smaller boy scooped snow in his hands, formed a snowball and threw it at Matt, hitting him in the back of the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one Said We Couldn't Use Magic

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: in battle, side-by-side

Sebastian threw a quick glance to his left; Jim was standing by his side, cheeks flushed red, either from cold or excitement. With a mischievous grin, the smaller boy scooped snow in his hands, formed a snowball and threw it at Matt, hitting him in the back of the head.

When during breakfast Matt and Wayne suggested a snowball fight, Seb and Jim agreed without hesitation. It was the first day of Christmas break, so there was nothing to do and in such a situation fresh, unspoiled snow was really tempting, even for Seb. After the breakfast the four of them (Hope and Garth refused to participate), wearing thick warm jumpers, bobble hats or, in Jim’s case, earmuffs, scarves and gloves, ran outside the castle and the ‘battle’ began.

If Matt and Wayne counted on an easy win, they couldn’t be more mistaken. Of course, they expected Sebastian to be good at aiming, but, to their surprise, Jim turned out to be an equal match for his friend, his usual clumsiness disappearing completely; almost all his snowballs hit their targets.

An hour later they returned to the castle, soaking wet and slightly shivering with cold. Three Hufflepuffs smuggled James into their common room and settled in front of the fireplace. Matt, who sneaked out to the kitchen, returned quickly with four big mugs of hot chocolate.

 _No offence, Jimmy,_ Seb started when Matt and Wayne went to their dormitory to change, _but I didn’t expect you to have such a good aim._

‘None taken. I enchanted my snowballs,’ he looked at Sebastian over the rim of his mug, ‘No-one said we couldn’t use magic.’


End file.
